


Winter

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [27]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Kala Dandekar-centric, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 02, Sexual Content, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Flakes of powdery, white snow lands on the top of Kala's head, on her nose and lips.Riley stands in front of her, already materialized in her bleach-stained, skinny black jeans and an oversized, fuzz-ivory sweater, grinning with all her teeth. "We are here with you, always," she tells Kala, with every inch of warmth, grasping their hands.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TripCreates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/gifts).



> GAY POLYAMORY SENSATES IS THE WAY TO GO! 8D Please enjoy this hot mess and thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

027\. Winter

*

Flakes of powdery, white snow lands on the top of Kala's head, on her nose and lips. The air of Ukraine full of sour, stenching fumes and ice.

Another place Will must hide away from Them.

Riley stands in front of her, already materialized in her bleach-stained, skinny black jeans and an oversized, fuzz-ivory sweater, grinning with all her teeth. " _We are here with you_ , _always_ ," she tells Kala, with every inch of warmth, grasping their hands. Riley leans in to kiss her with an enthusiastic groan, reaching up to hold Kala's face.

Their mouths open — _Sun's fingers bunch Riley's hair, pulling pleasure-pain through her_ — tongues crawling slowly together — _Nomi's glasses skewing when Kala presses in more closely, murmuring, nudging their foreheads_.

She reaches within — _all four of them jerking their heads back, gasping at the same time_ — and Kala exhales, dragging her fingertips over her breast.

It's her bedroom, in this giant, seaside manor, and she can be naked in it for as long as she wants to.

The snow returns. Riley's fingers replaced hers, carefully touching and tracing over the shape of her nipples. She lowers her empty hand to part Kala's slim, brown thighs, rubbing onto her labia with that same teasing, adoring grin.

More fingers search her, treat her gently and reassuringly — _Sun nuzzling her throat, Nomi petting her back, Riley whispering in Kala's ear —_

" _Always… when you need us."_

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
